


The Hufflepuff Seeker

by Thequirkyghost



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of blushing, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Quidditch, Seekers, beaters - Freeform, fem!reader - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost
Summary: You played alongside your best friends Ron and Harry on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and when you go up against the Hufflepuff you start to target their house prefect and you aren't prepared for the prefect to target you back, but in a different approach...In this universe Cedric didn't die lol and everyones kinda chilling
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader
Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Hufflepuff Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too much first meeting blushy gushy shit so tell me if you want something different or want to see different characters. before editing so there is possibly grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry! Enjoy!

The morning was warm, a perfect temperature. You were so glad to see the weather was quite clear, quidditch is so important to Hogwarts that it is rarely ever cancelled, no matter how bad a storm is players have to play through it. It usually calls for a more exciting game as well. The last game you had played, there was a rain storm, and it was hilarious to see countless wizards slide off their brooms as it became slippery to hold on to. 

You were getting ready in your quarters, putting on your school uniform to get to breakfast. Hermione and the boys were already in the hall- you usually were always late and always wanted to sleep in. You grab your quidditch bag and head down. You spot your friends at your usual eating spot- and it seems the boys are already discussing playing tactics, since Ron became a part of the team the only thing, he could talk about was quidditch- although he talked about that non-stop before too. 

“Do you guys know who we are playing today?” You asked to the two boys- hopefully trying to bring them out of their deep conversation. You were pretty bad at keeping track of schedules and usually only found out who you were playing the day of the game. 

“Hufflepuff! And that Cedric Diggory is definitely going down!” Ron said as he raised a fist into the air. You all laughed at his seriousness. But the mention of the Hufflepuff prefect had your heart beating a little faster. You had talk to the boy a bit before in some classes, but usually asking for a quill or the answer to a question. And there was no denying you had grown a small crush on him over the past couple of months as Hermione became prefect and Cedric started talking to your group a bit more. His height and gorgeous eyes made him one of the most sought-after boys at Hogwarts. 

“I would like to see that; Cedric doesn’t seem to care much about his prefect status and only wants to have fun! Being a prefect is an honor and he doesn’t take it very seriously!” Hermione says looking up from her book. There were only a few things that could get the girl so upset, and a disregard for academics and responsibility was probably her biggest one. You smirked at her comment- maybe you will knock Cedric once or twice, only for your friend of course. 

The four of you stand up as start walking towards the fields, Hermione walks to the stands as you walk with the boys to the changing rooms. Ron was the keeper for your team, Harry was the seeker, and you were normally a chaser alongside Ginny. But recently George got hurt after getting too close to a Gryffin for a dare, which left a beater spot open. You took the spot as you had played beater a bit before becoming a chaser permanently. You go over to the girl side of the changing room and see Ginny there, very few girls played quidditch and you and Ginny were the only one of Gryffindor household. You smile at her before turning to put on the quidditch uniform. 

When you walk onto the field with your team mates you can’t help but smile at all the cheers from the crowd. It was always exciting to look up at the stands and see your fellow classmates cheering for your team- and sometimes even you specifically. You spot Hermione holding a poster with your number on it- she usually only cheered for you even though you knew she probably looked at Ron the most during games. Everyone rises on their brooms and you take position, bat in hand ready to knock down the Hufflepuff who was smirking at Harry. 

You were doing quite well as a beater. You had stopped Ginny and Harry from being heat every time a ball had come at them, and usually were able to redirect it to a Hufflepuff. You see one making its way to Harry and you quickly fly over, ready to defend your seeker. You spot Cedric flying nearby and you had been waiting for the opportunity. You aim your bat at the clueless prefect and hit it right at him before it reaches Harry. You and Harry both watch as Cedric flies back, his beaters not being quick enough to defend your hits. Cedric looks at the two of you as you are laughing, and you quickly fly away. 

You smirk as you see Cedric’s eyes were following you, clearly upset that you had just directed a hit towards him. You worried he was actually upset until you see him smile and fly higher- worried about finding the snitch now. You spot Ginny trying to score a goal with a beater behind her clearly trying to try and hit her, you race over as quick as you can and before the ball can ever hit her you hit the ball away. Not even meaning to the ball has flown high into the air and has hit a certain prefect in the back of his head, Cedric looks down before making eye contact with you and you race away again. 

You were too busy looking at the game you didn’t even realize a certain Hufflepuff was now flying above you. 

“Hey, why do you keep hitting me, I thought we were friends (Y/N)!” Cedric yells down to you, laughing to himself. You fly up next to him and look him straight in the eyes with an evil smirk. 

“I’m sorry Cedric, there are no friends on the playing field!” You fly off, your heart beating out of your chest as that was probably the closest the two of you have ever been with another. Cedric only laughs at your comments before flying over to his beaters, an evil plan in his mind. You were still day dreaming about Cedric to realize you had two balls flying at you, as you dodged one ball you were hit in the side by the other. You look over to the two beaters laughing at you, and the seeker above them staring at you with a coy smile. Know this boy was going to pay. 

For the rest of the game you had try to redirect every ball to Cedric, and at this point it was extremely obvious to the audience as for nearly the entire game you and Cedric were staring at one another. There was one part where you had a ball a coming towards you and you look to find Cedric only to be knocked over by not a ball, but a body. The force almost had you falling off your broom and you dropped ten feet and you see Cedric laughing at you, he had got a penalty and had to sit to the side for a couple minutes. Before he flew away though he said it was worth it with a wink at the end directed at you. You blushed a little as it almost felt like flirting. 

Fortunately, the snitch made an obvious appearance at Cedric’s leave and Harry was able to grab it. You look back to see Cedric just gawking at how the game had just ended before his eyes- possibly his fault for his own house losing. As everyone went down to the ground to celebrate you flew over to Cedric feeling bold. 

“Do you still think it was worth it Cedric?” You say as you landed in front of him, looking up at him with a smile on his face. Cedric had taken a couple steps towards you, standing directly in front of you and you almost step back as he leans down close to your ear. 

“Oh, trust me, I would have done a lot worse to you when I got back on the field, you should be glad Mr. Potter had caught the snitch.” Cedric says, his breath brushing past your ear, before flying down to join his teammates. Your face was as red as the Gryffindor quidditch uniform. You were sure he meant just pushing but your face blazed at how suggestive his comment was. Especially how close was to your face made you want to crumble at his knees. You took a few moments to regain yourself before flying down to celebrate with your team. 

Celebrations were always exciting, Ron usually getting the most into it. During the party you had had a couple students compliment you on your hits toward Diggory. You only blushed at how you didn’t even realize how obvious it was that you were only looking for him. As long as people thought it was for innocent reasons you were going to let them think it. You were sitting on a couch by yourself wanting to disappear as you were more than embarrassed for how you acted, hitting your crush repeatedly may not have given him the best impression of you. 

“My, my, what do we have here? I thought you would be celebrating as you were the reason for the win...” You look up to see Cedric smiling down at you, now back in his school uniform. You feared he wouldn’t want to talk to you- because maybe he was mad about the game. You stand up quickly, not realizing how close he was to the couch as the two of you were almost toe and toe and his tall frame was staring down at you. 

“Oh Cedric, I didn’t think you would show up. I wanted to apologize I think I got too invested in the game, I shouldn’t have targeted you like that.” You say the words so fast you could barely keep up. Cedric only throws his head back in a hearty laugh. Your face blushes more, wondering if you said something wrong. 

“Wow you are a completely different person out on the field, no hard feelings (Y/N). Besides it was fun going back and forth, it can be quite boring just watching for a snitch that hides for the whole game.” Cedric says while pushing a piece of your hair behind your ear, his hands seems to linger bit but it may have just been in your mind. You laugh along with him glad he was not mad at you. Cedric puts his hand on your shoulder before he leans down to your ear once again and whispering something that made you burn a bright red ear to ear. 

“...Besides I like when women who play rough...” Cedric says before standing over you again and smiles at you before his sliding his hand up to your neck and forcing you to look up at him as you had held your head down- scared to make eye contact. You stare into his grey eyes, and you wonder if he would kiss you. He only chuckles a bit before walking off. You didn’t even realize how heavy you were breathing until he walks off and you are left alone. 

You questioned if that really just happened. Cedric Diggory has not once but twice whispered suggestive things into your ears, and left you hanging. You cover your face with your hands and sit back down on the couch, wanting to leave the room immediately and just sulk in how flustered you were with him. He didn’t even try to kiss you and yet you were falling apart. You feel someone sitting down next to you and feared it was the Hufflepuff, not ready to respond to his advances. You look up to see Hermione and release a happy sigh. 

“Who does that girl think she is? Ron only just met her and she can’t keep her hands off of him, do they have to keep snogging for everyone to see?!” Hermione says in a harsh tone. You look over to see Ron kissing a girl from your house, ever since Ron joined the quidditch team and became quite good girls couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of him. You pitied Hermione because she was obviously in love with the boy and was just too scared to say anything. 

“Why don’t you go tell him you love him? It is only a matter of time before more girls try to steal him.” You say to her, you would love to see Ron and Hermione finally get together, their feeling for one another were quite obvious. Hermione embarrassed by my notice of her adoration for the red head quickly rebuttals. 

“Who said anything about me fancying Ron? Never in a million years, he is too stupid for my time. And what about you? Your feelings for Cedric couldn’t be any more obvious.” Your head whips to her so fast you hadn’t told a single soul about your attraction to the boy. You quickly try to make comments about how it was untrue but Hermione just dismisses them. 

“Don’t worry, Cedric hasn’t been hanging around lately because he cares about being a great prefect, Cedric only comes around when you are there and any meeting, we have your name always come up and it is not by me.” Your face blazes at the idea that your one-sided attraction wasn’t just one sided. You knew Cedric had many girls after him, but you never imagined you would be the one for him to pick. Wanting to change the subject you pretend to yawn and tell Hermione you might go take a nap. Hermione says she will join you- she had had enough watching Ron snog another girl. 

As you two were about to leave you are stopped by another appearance of the boy you can’t keep out of your mind. 

“Hello ladies, why are you guys leaving so soon? Don’t you want to party with your house?” Cedric says, only keeping his eyes on you but you couldn’t tell because you were looking everywhere but at him- worried you might reveal your feelings. 

“(Y/N) wanted to turn in and I had some books to finish reading. I’ll see you later at the prefect meeting- maybe I will bring (Y/N) with me to help up decide on rules.” Hermione says with a smirk on her face. Your head whips up to her, before curiosity gets the best of you and you look up to see Cedric was smiling- staring right at you. 

“Oh, that sounds wonderful, I hope you can help us out (Y/N) … I will see you ladies later then!” Cedric says before walking off to join everyone again. You feel like you can breathe again when the prefect walks away. Hermione only laughs at your shocked face and you grumble under your breath a quick let’s go before nearly running out of the room. 

By the time the two of you reach the Gryffindor rooms, you started giving Hermione a lecture about how you shouldn’t go because you were a prefect. Hermione only laughs at you before giving you a mischievous smirk. 

“Who knows (Y/N), maybe I will get sick during the meeting and have to leave early...” Hermione said with an evil chuckle. Your face contorts with anger and fear at the idea of the girl leaving but also of the idea of being alone with the boy you had been thinking about for the past month. You only hide your face in your pillow- ignoring Hermione’s laughs at your obvious embarrassment at the idea, which after seeing your reaction made her want to do even more. 

I guess you will just have to see at the meeting tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me if you want a sequel, I am leaving the possibility open for a second chapter as I kind of left it on a cliff hanger lol, sorry!


End file.
